Sasuke itu Kamseupay
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Chapter 03 : Karena tidak menemukan cara untuk mengusir Sasuke dari kediaman Namikaze, Naruto meminta bantuan Kiba dan Shikamaru, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Saat Naruto mempertemukan Sasuke kepada kedua sahabatnya itu, Kiba dan Shikamaru sangat terkejut. Sasuke memang mirip dengan orang itu. Orang yang selama ini mereka benci dan ingin melupakannya. Siapakah orang itu sebenarnya ?
1. Chapter 1

[Chaptered]  
Title : Sasuke itu Kamseupay  
Chapter : 1 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Namikaze Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Family, Sad  
BGM : Home Made Kazoku - Kimi ga Kureta Mono

* * *

Namikaze Naruto.  
16 tahun.

Selepas pulang sekolah, aku dijemput oleh Paman Iruka, supir pribadiku. Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan masuk ke mobil dan duduk di belakang supir. Kalau aku bisa memilih, aku tidak ingin dijemput seperti ini. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku sudah berumur 16 tahun, dan aku juga sudah kelas XI. Tapi sayang, seberapa keras aku berkata seperti ini pada Mama, Mama sama sekali tidak mau peduli. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Jika aku terus berkeras pada egoku, ini akan menyakitkan diriku sendiri. Dan aku juga tidak suka kesakitan.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah. Aku berjalan lemas memasuki rumah. Terdengar suara dari televisi yang menyala di ruang keluarga.

"Tadaima~", kataku pelan sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga.  
"Okaeri!", sahut seseorang dari belakangku.

Merasa asing dengan suara berat laki-laki barusan, akupun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Dare!", ketusku ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin sebaya denganku. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam itu tersenyum padaku.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku!", jawabnya dengan lantang sambil tersenyum padaku.  
"Bukan Uchiha lagi, tapi Namikaze. Namikaze Sasuke", sambung Mama yang muncul dari atas tangga.

Perlahan Mama menuruni anak tangga dan menghampiriku.  
"Namikaze?", tanyaku bingung.  
"Iya, mulai saat ini. Sasuke adalah kakakmu", jawab Mama sambil menepuk pundakku.  
"Ka, kakak!", kagetku.  
"Karena kamar Sasuke belum siap sepenuhnya. Untuk sementara berbagi kamarlah dengan Sasuke. Mengerti, Naruto?", jelas Mama sambil tersenyum.  
". . .", aku hanya diam sambil menunduk.  
"Nah, ajaklah Sasuke ke kamarmu. Dan kalian bisa saling berkenalan lebih lanjut", pesan Mama sebelum meninggalkan kami.

Aku terus menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahku dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan kuat. Aku benar-benar kesal, marah, dan sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ulah Mama ini!

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kedua tanganku yang mendingin. Dan akupun menaikkan kepalaku.  
"Jangan dikepal, tanganmu jadi dingin", kata laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke sambil melonggarkan kepalanku.  
"Ajak aku ke kamarmu, Naruto", sambungnya sambil tersenyum lagi.

Dengan kesal, aku menampar pipinya dengan tangan kananku.

_Plaaaak..._  
"Aku benci senyumanmu!", ketusku sambil mulai menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai 2.

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar.  
Aku meraih remote AC yang tergantung di dinding, dan menekan tombol power. Dengan kesal aku melempar remote itu ke ranjang. Aku menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang. Aku mencengkram dada sebelah kiriku.

"Menyakitkan~", keluhku.

_Tooook Tooook..._  
Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Permisi", kata Sasuke sebelum masuk ke kamarku.  
"Wah! Kamarmu benar-benar luas dan rapi!", seru Sasuke terpesona setelah melihat sekeliling.  
"Kamarmu 3 kali lipat lebih luas dari kamarku. Tapi, kamar ini sedikit dingin, ya Naruto. Apa kau tidak merasa begitu?", sambungnya.  
"Kamseupay!", umpatku.  
"Kamseupay?", tanyanya bingung.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan duduk di atas ranjang.  
"Aku heran, dari mana Mama memungutmu? Dan mengapa Mama bisa memungut Kamseupay sepertimu!", sindirku sambil berpangku tangan..  
"Mama Kushina tidak memungutku. Aku diadopsi olehnya. Sebelumnya aku berasal dari Desa Oto, tepatnya dari Panti Asuhan Chidori", jelasnya panjang lebar tak lupa dengan tersenyum.  
"Kalau boleh tahu, Kamseupay itu apa ya?", tanyanya penasaran dan di akhiri dengan senyuman lagi.  
"Cih!", umpatku sambil meraih teko kaca ukuran 1L berisi air yang terletak di atas meja sebelah ranjang. Aku menarik tutup teko dan menyiram wajahnya dengan air yang ada di teko.  
"Jangan tersenyum di hadapanku. Itu terkesan menertawakanku", jelasku sambil meletakkan tutup teko dan teko ke asalnya.  
"Aku tidak menertawakanmu. Jadi, hilangkan kesan itu dari pikiranmu, adikku", jelasnya sambil menyeka air dari wajahnya.  
"Aku bukan adikmu, Kamseupay!", marahku sambil menampar pipi kirinya lagi.  
"Kau adikku, dan aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu. Karena itu janjiku pada Mama Kushina sebelum aku diadopsi. Jadi, terimalah aku sebagai kakakmu, Naruto", jelasnya sambil tersenyum lagi.  
"Kau membuatku muak!", teriakku sambil meraih teko tadi dan bermaksud menghantamkan ke dahinya. Tapi tanganku terhenti ketika melihat tatapannya yang begitu sendu.

Aku menjatuhkan teko dengan kesal.

_Praaaang..._  
Teko itu pecah ketika membentur lantai.

"Mengapa... kau tidak menghindar!", teriakku sambil menahan sakit di dada kiriku.  
"Tubuhku tidak bisa merespon cepat atas serangan yang begitu tiba-tiba", jelasnya yang terdengar seperti gurauan.  
"Sialan!", umpatku sambil mencengkram kuat dada kiriku.

Benar-benar sesak dan menyakitkan. Penyakit sialan ini kambuh lagi! Aku tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhku. Apakah aku akan jatuh menimpa pecahan teko kaca tadi?  
Aku hanya bisa pasrah menjatuhkan diri.

_Bruuuuk..._  
Akupun terjatuh. Pandanganku mulai kabur, aku hanya bisa melihat wajah Kamseupay yang tidak begitu jelas.

"Mana yang sakit, Naruto?", samar-samar tedengar suara Kamseupay yang begitu panik.

* * *

Dengan perlahan, aku membuka kedua mataku.  
"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?", tanya Mama yang duduk di pinggir ranjang sebelah kiriku.  
"Menyedihkan", jawabku.  
"Kendalikan emosimu, Naruto. Jangan mudah marah", pesan Mama sambil mengusap-usap rambut pirangku.

Aku sudah bosan mendengar pesan Mama yang isinya seperti itu terus.

Aku membalikkan badanku membelakangi Mama.  
"Mengapa harus mengadopsi dia?", tanyaku.  
"Supaya kau tidak kesepian", jawab Mama.  
"Aku sudah terlanjur kesepian. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Jadi apa yang Mama lakukan itu sudah terlambat dan tidak berguna", kataku lirih.  
"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Mama akan selalu memberi yang terbaik untukmu",  
"Dengan kehadirannya, apakah itu yang terbaik untukku?",  
"Iya. Sasuke itu anak yang baik. Dia punya jiwa seorang kakak. Dan Mama rasa, kau butuh sosok kakak seperti dia. Dia akan menjagamu, menemanimu, bermain denganmu, dan kau juga bisa berbagi cerita padanya. Karena kalian seumuran, mungkin kalian akan cepat akrab", bujuk Mama.  
"Aku tidak butuh dia. Aku tidak butuh seorang kakak. Kalau Mama masih menyanyangiku, tolong pulangkan saja dia", pintaku.  
"Mama tidak akan memulangkannya", tolak Mama.  
"Kurasa, Mama lebih menyayanginya daripada aku. Tentu saja, karena dia sehat, sedangkan aku penyakitan. Setelah Papa meninggal, Kakek pasti butuh seorang penerus untuk meneruskan perusahaannya. Karena aku tidak punya harapan, makanya Mama mengadopsi anak untuk menggantikan posisiku", jelasku panjang lebar mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yang selalu menghantuiku.  
"Jadi, seperti itukah jalan pikiranmu!", ketus Mama marah.  
"Iya. Aku, takut, aku... benar-benar takut, jika apa yang aku pikirkan ini menjadi nyata. Aku, tidak ingin posisiku tergantikan oleh dia, atau siapapun. Aku, tidak ingin diremehkan ataupun dikasihani hanya karena aku sakit. Aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa aku juga bisa", jelasku menahan supaya aku tidak menangis.

Mama memelukku dari belakang. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa Mama sedang menangis.  
"Mama, tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menggantikan posisimu. Inilah janji Mama untuk masa depanmu. Jangan takut, karena kau masih punya harapan. Meskipun kau sakit dan berbeda dengan mereka, tapi Mama yakin kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik",

Perkataan Mama membuatku sedikit tenang. Tapi, aku tidak bisa terlalu berharap sepenuhnya dengan janji Mama.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Ini udah pernah dipost di FP FB sih, tapi di sana baru sampai chapter 3 *kalau gak salah*

Setelah dipost di sini, kemungkinan akan diupdate secepatnya. Doain aye ya bang ! *apaan sih !*

Ripwiu, pliz X3


	2. Chapter 2

[Chaptered]  
Title : Sasuke itu Kamseupay  
Chapter : 2 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Namikaze Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Family, Sad  
BGM : Home Made Kazoku - Kimi ga Kureta Mono

* * *

Namikaze Naruto.  
16 tahun.

"Kuso!", umpatku ketika aku berhasil menyelesaikan permainan dari PSPku.

_Tooook Tooook._  
Terdengar suara ketukan dari depan pintu kamarku.

"Permisi~", sapa si Kamseupay sebelum memasuki kamarku.

Dengan segera aku melempar PSPku ke samping dan menenggelamkan diri ke dalam selimut.  
"Kubawakan makan malam untukmu", katanya pelan sambil meletakkan nampan di atas meja belajar.  
"Ayo, bangun Naruto!", sambungnya sambil menarik selimut yang menutupiku.  
"Menjauh dariku, Kamseupay!", bentakku sambil menarik kembali selimutku.  
"Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum kau menghabiskan makan malammu, adikku!", bujuknya lagi sambil menarik paksa selimutku.  
"Aku bukan adikmu!", bantahku.  
"Aku telah menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Dan kau juga ha...",  
"Kau selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kakakku!", selaku.  
"Mengapa?", tanyanya pelan sambil berhenti menarik selimutku.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?", tanyanya lagi.

"Kuanggap itu tidak", asumsinya.  
"Jangan sembarang berasumsi!", ketusku.  
"Bagaimanapun, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima keberadaanmu", sambungku.  
"Mengapa?",  
"Karena aku membencimu", jawabku sambil melilitkan diri dengan selimut, berguling ke kanan dan menjauh darinya.  
"Mengapa kau membenciku?",  
"Karena kau kamseupay!",  
"Kamseupay itu apa?", tanyanya dengan nada Polos Polos Goblok.  
"Kamseupay itu kau!",  
"Aku, ya? Hehehe", tawanya pelan.

". . .",  
"Tapi, namaku Sasuke", katanya memulai pembicaraan lagi.  
"Aku tidak peduli! Yang jelas kau itu Kamseupay!", ketusku.

". . .",

Suasana menjadi hening.  
"Huh! Panas sekali!", umpatku dalam hati.

Aku perlahan menyingkirkan selimut yang melilitiku.  
Kulihat dia sedang terduduk di lantai sambil memeluk lutut. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut, kemudian dia tersenyum padaku.

Dengan kesal, aku meraih bantal dan melempar ke wajahnya.  
"Jangan tersenyum di hadapanku!", ketusku.  
"Mengapa?", tanyanya sambil memeluk bantal yang kulempar tadi.  
"Aku ini laki-laki!", tegasku.  
"Aku tidak menganggapmu perempuan, Naruto",  
"Cih! Selain Kamseupay, kau juga PPG!", umpatku.  
"PPG itu apa?",  
"Sebaiknya kau diam saja!", bentakku sambil beranjak dari ranjang.  
"Mau kemana?",  
"Mandi!",

* * *

Setelah mandi.  
Aku melihat dia sedang meringkuk di lantai seperti ulat sambil memeluk bantal. Aku menghampirinya, matanya terpejam, apa dia tertidur?

"Oi, Kamseupay!", panggilku sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya dengan kaki kiriku.  
"Ya?", sahutnya sambil mengganti posisnya menjadi duduk bersila.  
"Dingin~ Apa kau tidak kedinginan, Naruto?", tanyanya sambil memeluk bantal dengan erat.  
"Dasar kamseupay!", sindirku.  
"Hehehe...", cengirnya.  
"PPG!",  
"PPG itu aku juga, ya?", tanyanya.  
"Iya", jawabku singkat.

". . .",  
"Kau memanggilku 'Kamseupay' dan 'PPG'. Lalu, boleh kan aku memanggilmu 'adik?'",  
"Tidak boleh!", tolakku.  
"Mengapa?",  
"Karena aku tidak suka!",  
"Lalu? Panggilan seperti apa yang kau suka?",  
"Panggil aku Naruto-sama!", batinku.  
"Sebaiknya kau diam saja! Aku tidak bisa menyantap makan malamku dengan tenang", kataku sambil mulai membuka tudung yang berisi makan malamku yang terletak di atas meja belajar.  
"Iya, aku akan diam", jawabnya pelan sambil menunduk.

Setelah memastikan dia benar-benar diam, barulah aku menyantap makan malamku.  
"Itadakimasu!",

* * *

"Gochisousama!", kataku pelan sambil menutup kembali makan malamku dengan tudung.  
"Tidak dihabiskan?", tanya si Kamseupay menghampiriku.  
"Kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang", jawabku.  
"Biar aku yang habiskan!", tawarnya sambil membuka tudung.  
"Itadakimasu!", katanya sambil mulai menyantap sisa makan malamku.  
"Kau menjijikkan!", kataku sambil berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Bagaimana bisa dia memakan makanan sisa dengan sendok bekas pakai? Dasar Kamseupay, PPG, jorok dan menjijikkan!

"Kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan. Makanlah apa yang telah disediakan, meskipun itu tidak sesuai dengan selera. Karena makanan ini didapat dan dibuat dengan susah payah. Dan dengan adanya makanan ini, kita tidak akan kelaparan", ceramah panjang lebar dari si Kamseupay.  
"Dari ceramahmu itu, aku bisa menebak kalau dulu kau sangat miskin", sindirku.  
"Iya, kau benar. Dulu, keluargaku sangat miskin", jawabnya.  
"Kau beruntung, karena Mamaku memungutmu", gumanku pelan.  
"Kau harus tahu, bahwa kelaparan itu, sangat menyakitkan", jelasnya lirih yang sama sekali tidak mendengar gumananku.  
"Jadi, kurahap kau jangan sampai kelaparan, ya Naruto!", pesannya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Cih! Tersenyum lagi!  
"Kuharap kau tidak sering-sering tersenyum seperti itu", pesanku.  
"Jangan berharap seperti itu~", pintanya memelas.  
"Kau harus tahu, bahwa aku benar-benar membenci senyumanmu itu", jelasku sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Kuharap dia tahu, bahwa aku serius. Aku benar-benar membenci senyuman seperti itu! Itu... Mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang ingin aku lupakan, tetapi sangat sulit untuk dilupakan. Orang itu... Benar-benar membuatku sakit hati.

"Boleh kutahu alasannya?", tanyanya.  
"Hanya benci saja, jadi tidak perlu pakai alasan", jawabku.  
"Jangan membenci sesuatu tanpa alasan yang logis dan jelas", katanya.  
"Oi, Kamseupay! Kau pandai sekali menceramahiku!", ketusku.  
"Hahaha... Gomennasai~", cengirnya sambil melahap makanan sisa dengan cepat.

Setelah dia menghabiskan sisa makanan hingga tak tersisa sebutir nasipun, dengan segera dia membawa keluar nampan yang berisi peralatan makan. Aku memperhatikan caranya berjalan. Sedikit aneh dengan kaki kirinya.

Cih! Selain Kamseupay dan PPG, dia juga pincang! Aku heran, mengapa Mama mau memungut anak cacat seperti dia?

* * *

"Naruto, kau harus ingat, di sebelah kirimu ada Sasuke. Jadi saat tidur nanti, jangan reseh dan suka menendang-nendang, ya? Nanti Sasuke bisa jatuh", jelas Mama setelah mengatur posisi bantal di atas ranjangku.  
"Oyasumi~", kataku malas.

Aku membaringkan diri di atas ranjang, dan menarik selimut sampai ke kepalaku.  
"Oyasuminasai!", susul si Kamseupay yang ikut berbaring di sebelah kiriku.  
"Oyasuminasai!", sahut Mama sambil membenarkan letak selimut kami.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar, Mama mematikan semua lampu yang ada di kamar.  
"KAMI-SAMAAAA!", teriak si Kamseupay tiba-tiba.  
"Oi, Kamseupay!", marahku sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan dada kiriku.

Beruntung penyakit sialan ini tidak bereaksi dengan teriakkan si Kamseupay.  
"Ada apa Sasuke?", tanya Mama cemas sambil menyalakan lampu kembali.  
"Ge, gelap~", jawabnya terbata-bata.  
"Oh, iya! Mama lupa, bahwa Sasuke takut gelap. Gomen ne, Sasuke", kata Mama sambil tersenyum padanya.

Kemudian Mama menyalakan semua lampu yang ada di kamar. Dan kamarku menjadi terang.  
"Silau!", protesku.  
"Oyasuminasai!", kata Mama tanpa menghiraukan protesku.

_Blaaaam._  
Pintu tertutup dan Mamapun menghilang dari kamar.

"Gara-gara kau, kamarku jadi terang dan aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena terlalu silau!", ketusku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur di sofa saja, jadi aku bisa mematikan lampu di daerahku. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka tidur dengan lampu yang masih menyala", jelasku sambil menunjuk sofa yang terletak di ujung kiri berdekatan dengan pintu masuk.

"Oi, Kamseupay!", ketusku ketika dia tidak menyahutku.

"Oi, Kamseupay, PPG!", ketusku lagi sambil menarik punggungnya supaya dia tidak membelakangiku.

Saat dia berbalik, kulihat dia sedang menggigit kuku di jari kanannya, tangan kanannya tampak gemetaran. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan erat, terlihat buku-buku tangan kirinya memutih. Pandangannya terlihat kosong.  
"Kau kenapa?", tanyaku mulai cemas dengan sikap anehnya itu.  
"Go, gomennasai~ o, otousan~", lirihnya ketakutan.

Otousan? Apa karena efek gelap tadi, dia jadi teringat dengan masa lalunya?

Aku menggenggam tangan kirinya yang masih mencengkram tangan kanannya yang gemetaran dengan tangan kiriku. Tangannya dingin, seperti tangan mayat.  
"Daijoubu", kataku pelan.

Kemudian tangan kananku ku letakkan di bawah kelopak matanya. Supaya dia memejamkan kedua matanya.  
"Oyasuminasai, Kamseupay PPG~", sambungku.

Perlahan kurasakan tangannya berhenti bergetar.  
"Naruto~", lirihnya.

Berhasil! Aku berhasil menenangkannya.  
Beruntung aku melakukan cara yang sama yang dilakukan orang itu padaku ketika ketakutanku muncul. Aneh! Mengapa sosok orang itu masih membayang-bayangiku?

Kami-sama! Tolong hilangkan sosok orang itu dari pikiranku!

* * *

Keesokan pagi harinya.

Dalam keadaan tertidur, aku merasakan sesuatu menoel-noel pipiku. Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku.  
"Ohayou, Naruto~", bisik Mama sambil tersenyum padaku.  
"Ohayou~", balasku pelan.

Aku melirik jam waker yang terletak di meja kecil sebelah kanan ranjangku.  
Pukul 06.32 am.

Dengan segera aku bangkit dari tidurku dan turun dari ranjang.  
"Ssssstttt~", isyarat dari Mama supaya aku pelan-pelan.

Aku melihat Mama tengah memeras handuk kecil dan meletakkannya di kening si Kamseupay. Perlahan aku menghampiri Mama yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.  
"Dia kenapa?", tanyaku sedikit berbisik.  
"Dia demam", jawab Mama.  
"Demam?",  
"Mungkin dia masih belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya", jelas Mama sambil menggenggam tangan kiri si Kamseupay yang sedang tertidur.

Dengan cepat, aku menyambar tangan Mama dan menjauhkannya dari tangan si Kamseupay itu.  
"Aku cemburu, Ma", cibirku.

Mama tersenyum.  
"Jangan cemburu pada kakakmu", kata Mama sambil menepuk punggung tanganku yang masih memengang tangan Mama.  
"Dia bukan kakakku!", bantahku.  
"Ssssstttt~",  
"Well, sebaiknya aku mandi saja dan bergegas berangkat ke sekolah", jelasku sambil menjauhi Mama.  
"Good~", kata Mama sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Mama kembali mengurusi si Kamseupay yang sedang demam itu.  
Cih! Beruntung sekali dia dipungut oleh Mama! Aku jadi cemas kalau dia akan merebut perhatian Mama dariku.  
Sebaiknya aku memikirkan cara supaya si Kamseupay ini tidak betah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya.

* * *

Terputus


	3. Chapter 3

[Chaptered]  
Title : Sasuke itu Kamseupay  
Chapter : 3 / ?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Namikaze Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Family, Sad  
BGM : Home Made Kazoku - Kimi ga Kureta Mono

Namikaze Naruto.  
16 tahun.

Selesai mandi dan berseragam rapi, aku menyiapkan buku-buku pelajaran untuk hari ini.  
"Ugh~", terdengar suara desahan dari atas ranjangku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sejenak dari buku menuju ke sosok laki-laki, sebut saja dia si Kamseupay, yang tengah menggeliat di dalam bedcover. Perlahan dia bangun dari tidurnya sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Melihat sekeliling dan pandangannya terhenti ke arahku.

"Ohayou!", sapa si Kamseupay, tampak senyuman menghiasi wajah pucatnya itu.

Ingin sakali aku menamparnya, tapi mengingat dia sedang sakit, jadi kuurungkan saja niatku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke arah buku-bukuku. Setelah itu aku menyandang tas dan melangkah menuju pintu.  
"Iterassai!", katanya sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar dengan kuat.

* * *

Aku pergi ke sekolah diantar oleh Iruka-san, supir pribadi keluarga Namikaze. Aku ingin seperti teman-temanku yang lain, mereka pergi dan pulang sekolah tanpa diantar, ada yang mengendarai motor, bersepeda, naik bus, bahkan jalan kaki sambil membicarakan banyak hal. Aku sangat iri dengan mereka. Semuanya tertunda karena penyakit sialan ini! Aku tidak bisa melakukan semua hal yang ingin aku lakukan. Jantung ini tidak mau beradaptasi dengan keinginanku.

Sesampainya di Konoha High School, sekolahku. Aku disambut dengan sapaan dari teman-teman, para senpai dan juga para kouhai. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas di pagi hari. Bukannya aku bermaksud sombong atau pamer. Aku hanya menjelaskan aku apa adanya saja. Aku sangat terkenal di sekolahku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak mengenal sosok Namikaze Naruto, si ketua OSIS yang teladan, siswa terpintar dengan segudang berprestasi, tampan dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang, ditambah lagi rambut kuning jabrik ini yang menjadi ciri khasku. Sekolah ini tidak mempermasalahkan warna rambut. Selama kau bisa mengharumkan nama sekolah dan juga merupakan murid terpandang, itu tidak masalah. Seperti semboyannya, boleh bebas asalkan bertanggung jawab dan tidak mengganggu proses pembelajaran. Terdengar aneh, tapi inilah Konoha High School.

* * *

Jam istirahat di kantin.

Aku menceritakan kedatangan si Kamseupay itu kepada Kiba dan Shikamaru, sahabatku dari kecil dan juga teman sekelasku saat ini.

"Apa kalian punya ide untuk menendangnya keluar dari rumahku?", tanyaku sambil melayangkan tatapan pada Kiba dan Shikamaru secara bergantian.  
"Buat Mamamu illfeel padanya", jawab Kiba.  
"Caranya?", tanyaku.  
"Suruh dia melakukan hal-hal yang sangat dibenci Mamamu", jelas Kiba.  
"Yang dibenci Mamaku?", gumanku sambil berpikir.  
"Mamaku benci kotor, jorok, dekil, berdebu, dan juga... orang jelek yang sok cekep", jelasku meskipun agak berat menyebutnya, tapi itulah Mamaku.  
"Menurutmu apa si Kamseupay itu tergolong kriteria kotor dan jelek?", tanya Shikamaru padaku.  
"Please, deh Shik! Kalau si Kamseupay seperti itu, mana mau Tante Kushina mengadopsinya", bantah Kiba.  
"Nah, maka dari itu. Singkat kata, Tante Kushina telah menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Tante Kushina tidak akan mengambil sesuatu yang tidak disukainya, meskipun dipaksa sekalipun", jelas Shikamaru.  
"Iya, kau benar, Shik~", kataku lemas.  
"Aish! Jangan terlalu pesimis seperti itu!", tegas Kiba sedikit frustasi.

Seharusnya aku yang frustasi, tapi, tidak apa-apalah biarkan saja Kiba mewakilkan perasaanku saat ini.  
"Aku sudah meminta Mamaku untuk memulanginya, tapi Mamaku tetap mempertahankannya. Dan Mamaku tidak mungkin menjilat ludahnya sendiri", jelasku.  
"Kalau begitu, buat saja si Kamseupay itu tidak betah", saran Shikamaru.  
"Caranya?", tanyaku.  
"Beri dia siksaan batin", jelas Shikamaru tanggung-tanggung.  
"Siksaan batin?", tanyaku dan Kiba.  
"Bersikap dingin dan cuek padanya, anggap saja dia tidak ada, dengan begitu mungkin dia akan sadar bahwa kau tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya. Inilah yang namanya siksaan batin", jelas Shikamaru.

Aku dan Kiba mengangguk. Kemudian kami bertiga saling berseringai. Ide Shikamaru memang cemerlang!

". . .",  
"Tapi...", kata Kiba berhenti berseringai.  
"Masih ada tapinya juga?", tanya Shikamaru tidak terima dengan kata 'tapi' yang terucap dari mulut Kiba.  
"Percuma saja kalau bersikap dingin dan cuek, sementara Tante Kushina sangat menyayangi dan memperhatikannya", jelas Kiba.  
"Huf~ Apa yang dikatakan Kiba benar~", aku menghela nafas jenuh sambil meletakkan daguku di atas meja.

Shikamaru hanya mencibir, sedangkan Kiba mencoba berpikir kembali.  
"Aku jadi penasaran, sosok si Kamseupay itu seperti apa? Sampai-sampai Tante Kushina memilihnya", kata Shikamaru.  
"Dia itu seperti...", kataku terhenti, aku teringat dengan janji kami bahwa tidak akan menyebut ataupun mengungkit-ungkit kembali nama orang itu.  
"Sebaiknya kalian lihat saja sendiri", sambungku.

* * *

Selepas pulang sekolah, Kiba dan Shikamaru mampir ke rumahku. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan sosok si Kamseupay itu.

"Jangan terkejut saat bertemu dengannya", kataku sambil melepaskan sepatu.  
"Aku bagaikan hantu penasaran saat ini", kata Kiba berseringai sambil meletakkan sepatunya di rak.  
"Kau memang seperti hantu, Kiba", sambung Shikamaru.  
"Urusai!", cibir Kiba.  
"Ayo, masuk!", ajakku.

Aku menuntun Kiba dan Shikamaru masuk menuju ruang keluarga.  
"Tadaima!", kataku.

Sunyi, tidak ada sahutan, tidak ada seorangpun di ruang keluarga meskipun TV masih tetap menyala.  
"Pemborosan!", ketusku sambil meraih remote TV di sofa dan menekan tombol power.  
"Mungkin dia ada di belakang. Kalian tunggu saja di kamarku. Aku akan mencarinya dulu", kataku.

Kemudian Kiba dan Shikamaru berjalan dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai 2. Mereka sering bermain ke rumahku, jadi mereka sudah tahu seluk beluk rumah ini. Sementara itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju belakang rumah. Kulihat si Kamseupay sedang terjongkok di pinggir kolam sambil menyetuh-nyentuh air dengan dengan tangan kirinya. Dia memandangi ikan-ikan koi sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah sedang bercanda bersama ikan tersebut. Dasar! Sudah Kamseupay, PPG, cacat, sinting pula!

"Oi, kamseupay!", teriakku.

Dia menoleh, kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan pincang menghampiriku.  
"Okaeri, Naruto! Bagaimana harimu di sekolah?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum.  
"Ke kamarku sekarang!", perintahku.

Dengan patuhnya dia mengikutiku dari belakang menuju kamarku.

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar. Aku langsung memperkenalkan si Kamseupay kepada Kiba dan Shikamaru. Mereka terkejut ketika si Kamseupay memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum khas kepada mereka. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, aku segera mengusirnya dari kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar supaya dia tidak masuk.

Aku duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru.  
"Bagaimana?", tanyaku pada Kiba dan Shikamaru yang masih tampak terkejut.  
"Mi, mirip", kata Kiba.  
"Dia itu Sasuke si Kamseupay yang kau ceritakan itu kan?", tanya Shikamaru.  
"Iya!", jawabku.  
"Wajahnya itu mirip...", sambungku.  
"Hanya karena dia suka obral senyum, bukan berarti dia mirip, bukan? OK! Aku akui dia mirip!", sela Shikamaru rancu dengan perkataannya.  
"Aku sempat berpikir, alasan Mamaku memungutnya karena dia mirip dengan orang itu", curhatku.  
"Di dunia ini banyak juga kok laki-laki yang suka obral senyum! Dan alasan Tante Kushina mengadopsinya, ya karena dia tampan mungkin", jelas Kiba.  
"Kau mengakui bahwa dia tampan?", tanya Shikamaru heran.  
"Itu hanya kemungkinan saja! Dan alasan yang lain, mungkin karena dia cacat, jadi Tante Kushina merasa kasihan padanya", jelas Kiba.  
"Kuharap itu benar, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa menerima keberadaannya di keluargaku!", ketusku.  
"Ayo, kita pikirkan cara supaya dia keluar dari keluarga Namikaze yang terpandang ini!", ajak Kiba.  
"Kalau si Kamseupay itu masih di sini, aku jadi teringat sama orang itu lagi", sambung Shikamaru.

Kemudian kami saling bertukar pikiran dan mengatur strategi untuk mengusir si Kamseupay itu dari rumahku.

* * *

Sore harinya, setelah Kiba dan Shikamaru pulang.

"Mereka siapa?", tanya si Kamseupay.  
". . .", aku diam tidak menyahutnya.

Strategi pertama adalah memberinya siksaan batin, meskipun Mama tetap akan menyayanginya. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya!

"Mereka temanmu? Namanya siapa?", tanyanya lagi sambil mengikutiku ke arah dapur.

Aku mengambil puding dari kulkas dan mulai menyantapnya.  
"Tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diri pada mereka, tapi mereka belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Jadi aku masih belum tahu nama mereka", jelasnya.

"Kau tidak ingin memberi tahuku?", tanyanya.

"Baiklah! Aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri", katanya sambil melangkahkan kaki meninggalkanku.  
"Berisik sekali dia!", ketusku sambil melahap puding dengan kesal.

* * *

Setelah kenyang, aku berjalan menuju ke kamarku dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang sambil menatap langit senja dari jendela kamarku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, bernostalgia sejenak.

Mungkin kalian penasaran dengan siapa sosok orang itu yang kumaksud. Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian.

Sosok orang itu bernama Sai. Sai hampir mirip dengan si Kamseupay, mulai dari warna kulit, tapi Sai lebih pucat dari si Kamseupay itu, mereka sama-sama bermata onix, ditambah lagi dengan sifatnya yang suka mengobral senyum pada siapapun. Dari segi sifat, mereka memang mirip, yang membedakannya adalah model rambut mereka dan juga... fisik, Sai tidak cacat. Dia sempurna.

Aku, Shikamaru dan Kiba berteman baik dengan Sai. Pertama kali kami bertemu di kelas VIII. Waktu itu kami berempat sekelas, Sai duduk sebangku denganku. Di sekolah, jika aku si nomor 2, maka dialah si nomor 1. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku, karena kuakui Sai memang lebih giat dariku, wajar saja dia menjadi yang pertama. Aku dan Sai sama-sama pintar dan sama-sama terkenal karena memiliki daya tarik yang memikat, yang membedakannya adalah status sosial. Dia berasal dari keluarga kurang berada, sedangkan aku? Ya, kalian tahu sendiri kan?

Tapi aku tidak peduli dangan status sosialnya, aku menyukainya sebagai seorang sahabat, aku menyukainya karena dia mampu mendinginkan kemarahanku, dan juga mengembalikan semangatku untuk hidup, aku menyukai sosoknya yang tegar dibalik kekurangannya, dia pintar menyembunyikan emosi di balik senyumannya itu, sehingga aku tidak pernah melihatnya marah, kesal ataupun sedih. Dia selalu tersenyum tanpa beban, aku menyukai senyumannya itu. Hingga suatu hari...

Saat pengumuman hasil ujian semester X. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa namaku berada di urutan teratas, sedangkan nama Sai tepat di bawahku, di urutan nomor 2.

"Selamat ya, Naruto! Kau berhasil mengalahkanku", kata Sai sambil tersenyum padaku.  
"Sankyuu, Sai! Sebenarnya aku tidak bermak...", kataku terputus.  
"Yo, Naruto! Kau berhasil menjadi yang pertama!", sela Kiba.  
"Hehehehe... Sankyuu, Kiba", cengirku.  
"Tante Kushina pasti bangga padamu", sambung Shikamaru.

Aku hanya tersenyum pada kedua temanku. Kemudian aku menatap ke arah Sai, dia tersenyum padaku. Berarti dia baik-baik saja. Aku merasa tenang.

Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyumannya yang terakhir yang kulihat. Sehari setelah pengumuman itu, Sai dikabarkan bunuh diri dengan cara menjatuhkan diri dari atap gedung sekolah. Di saku celana Sai, ditemukan sepucuk surat wasiat Sai yang berisi :

_Aku ingin pergi jauh, meninggalkan duniaku yang penat ini... Aku capek... Aku tidak sanggup lagi... Bebanku terlalu berat... Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya... Aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi... Semuanya telah hilang begitu saja..._

_Gomen ne... Arigatou dan... Sayonara..._

Aku, Kiba dan Shikamaru sangat kesal pada Sai, mengapa dia bertindak bodoh seperti itu? Mengapa dia tidak mau membagi penderitaannya itu pada kami? Padahal kami ini sahabatnya.

Setelah kejadian ini, kami berjanji tidak akan mengungkit ataupun mengingat tentang Sai lagi. Kami ingin melenyapkan sosoknya dari pikiran kami. Karena dialah, kami merasa sangat terpukul dan kehilangan separuh dari kebahagian kami. Karena dialah, kami merasa dibodohi oleh senyuman palsunya itu. Karena dialah kami merasa tidak dipercayai sebagai sahabat. Semuanya karena dia!

Tanpa sadar, air matakupun turun.  
"Kau memang brengsek, Sai~", kataku lirih sambil mengusap air mataku.  
"Sai?", tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

Dengan segera aku menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat si Kamseupay sedang menatapku heran.  
"Kau menangis?", tanyanya.

Terlalu bernostalgia, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar dia sudah ada di kamarku. Dengan cepat, aku menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh dan wajahku.  
"Kau bisa cerita padaku", tawarnya sambil duduk dan barbaring di pinggir ranjang, tepatnya di belakangku.

". . .",  
"Keluar dari rumahku", kataku lirih.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku", sambungku masih dengan nada lirih.

"Itu permintaanku saat ini", kataku.

Dia masih saja diam.  
"Apa kau mendengarkanku, Kamseupay?", tanyaku.  
"Iya, aku mendengarkanmu", jawabnya.  
"Lalu, mengapa kau masih ada di sini? Cepat kemas barang-barangmu dan pergi dari sini!", perintahku.  
"Aku tidak akan pergi, sebelum Mama Kushina mengusirku", bantahnya.  
"Jadi, kumohon, jangan mengusirku~", pintanya terdengar sedang memohon belas kasihan dariku.

Setelah memastikan air mataku mengering, aku mulai menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhku. Kulihat dia sedang berbaring menghadapku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau memohon padaku? Cih! Dasar rendahan!", ketusku sambil berseringai.  
"Iya, aku memang rendahan", akunya lirih tak lupa tersenyum.  
"Kamseupay! PPG! Menjijikkan! Sinting! Rendahan! Murahan! Cacat! Semua hal negatif ada pada dirimu!", umpatku.  
"Jaga bicaramu, Naruto!", tegur Mama yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Mendengar kedatangan Mama, si Kamseupay segera bangkit berdiri.  
"Okaeri, Mama!", sapanya.  
"Hai! Tadaima!", sahut Mama sambil tersenyum.

Cih! Dia pandai sekali mencari muka!

"Tidak sepantasnya kau berbicara seperti itu tentang kakakmu, Naruto", tegur Mama lagi sambil mendekat ke arah kami.  
"Dia bukan kakakku! Dan selamanya tidak akan pernah menjadi kakakku!", ketusku.

Mama hanya tersenyum.  
"Bisa keluar sebentar, Sasuke? Mama akan mencuci otak adikmu ini", perintah Mama pelan pada si Kamseupay itu.

Dengan patuhnya dia keluar dari kamarku. Setelah dia keluar, Mama duduk di samping ranjang bersebelahan denganku. Mama berdecak pelan sambil melemparkan pandangan kecewa padaku.

"Mama tidak pernah mengajarkanmu cara menghina orang", kata Mama.  
"Aku tahu", cibirku.  
"Tapi dia memang pantas dihina", sambungku.  
"Apa alasanmu menghinanya seperti itu?", tanya Mama.  
"Dia itu Kamseupay, PPG, menjijikkan, sinting, rendahan, murahan, cacat. Pokoknya aku membencinya, sangat membencinya", jawabku mengulang kembali umpatanku tadi.  
"Itu bukan alasan, Naruto", kata Mama kurang puas dengan alasanku.  
"OK, akan kujelaskan satu persatu", kataku.  
"Dia Kamseupay karena dia memang sangat kampungan sekali dan sangat payah. Dia PPG alias polos-polos goblok, dia selalu bertanya hal-hal yang tidak perlu ditanyakan. Dia menjijikkan karena kemarin dia memakan makanan sisa dariku. Dia sinting karena tadi kulihat dia sedang tersenyum sendirian di pinggir kolam dengan ikan-ikan koi. Dia rendahan karena dia memohon padaku dengan tatapan minta dikasihani. Dia murahan karena dia suka obral senyum pada siapapun. Dia cacat, lihat saja cara dia berjalan pincang itu. Aku heran, mengapa Mama mau mengadopsi anak pincang itu", jelasku panjang lebar.

Mama hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan panjang lebarku ini. Cih! Aku bukan sedang melucu, Ma!

"Sasuke memang berasal dari desa terpencil, wajar saja dia terkesan kamseupay bagimu, dia hanya butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Dia tidak PPG, dia hanya polos dan tidak bodoh, dia bertanya karena dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia makan makanan sisa itu tidak berarti menjijikkan, bukankah waktu kecil kau, Kiba dan Shikamaru suka makan sepiring bertiga. Lalu masalah dia tersenyum sendirian di kolam itu bukan berarti dia sinting, mungkin saja suasana hatinya sedang senang. Rendahan dan murahan? Tolong coret kata-kata itu. Semua orang punya harga diri yang tinggi, bahkan ketika memohon sesuatu, dan mereka tidak akan diam saja ketika harga diri mereka direndahkan. Dia memohon bukan berarti dia rendahan, dia tidak marah ketika kau menghinanya bukan berarti dia tidak punya harga diri, dia tersenyum bukan berarti dia murahan. Dan yang terakhir... Dia tidak cacat", jelas Mama yang tak kalah panjang lebar dariku.

Kuso! Semua umpatanku dibantah Mama! Mengapa Mama malah membela si Kamseupay itu?

"Dia cacat! Kakinya itu...", bantahku.  
"Kakinya hanya terluka saja dan akan segera sembuh. Jadi, dia tidak cacat, Naruto", sela Mama.  
"Terluka?", tanyaku bingung.  
"Iya. Kakinya tertusuk pecahan kaca. Dia ceroboh, sudah tahu ada pecahan kaca, tapi dia masih saja menginjaknya. Tapi Mama bersyukur kau tidak menginjak pecahan kaca itu", jelas Mama sambil tertawa kecil.  
"Iya~ Aku sangat bersyukur", kataku pelan sambil menunduk.

Jadi, dia tidak cacat. Kakinya hanya terluka. Dan aku yang menyebabkan kakinya terluka. Kalau saja dia tidak bergerak, mungkin aku yang akan terluka.

Kuso! Meskipun aku salah telah menilainya cacat, bukan berarti aku akan mengalah dan meminta maaf padanya! Dan aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja! Aku tetap akan membuatnya keluar dari rumah ini! Inilah misiku!

"Kau sudah mengerti kan, Naruto?", tanya Mama membuyarkan lamunanku.  
"Kuharap Mama mau mengerti bahwa aku tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Aku ingin dia pergi dari sini", pintaku sedikit memelas.  
"Apa perlu Mama menjelaskan padamu lagi fungsi dari seorang kakak?", tanya Mama.  
"Tidak perlu", tolakku.  
"Perlakukan dia sebagai kakakmu, hormati dia, jangan menghina ataupun memukulnya", pesan Mama sambil menepuk pundakku.  
"Mengapa harus dia?", tanyaku.  
"Dia baik, sopan, tampan, murah senyum. Bukankah dia agak mirip dengan Sai?", jelas Mama yang membuatku terkejut.  
"Jadi, itu alasan Mama memilihnya?", tanyaku kecewa.  
"Chemistrynya begitu kuat saat Mama melihatnya. Dan tanpa ragu, Mama memilihnya", jawab Mama.

Cih! Hanya karena dia mirip dengan Sai? Alasan macam apa itu! Mama, apakah kau tahu bahwa kau telah memilih orang yang salah? Pilihanmu telah menyakiti hatiku!

* * *

Terputus


End file.
